


搞野時鬧交要點算

by aLady, HakunoLL



Series: 半魔趙完鬆 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakunoLL/pseuds/HakunoLL
Relationships: Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 半魔趙完鬆 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154363
Comments: 24
Kudos: 18





	搞野時鬧交要點算

今日又係一個平常嘅日子，尼祿返屋企途中接到但丁來電，「屌乜事啊老野？」諗到個白髮老屎忽竟然係自己嘅阿叔，尼祿嘅心情仲係好難平復。

但丁：「𡃁仔我現在大撚鑊，你快啲過來幫手！」講了呢句話同個地址過來就收撚左線。

「屌，個老野唔知又玩咩野黎。」尼祿嘴上咁講，但身體好誠實，好快就到左但丁果度。

「𡃁仔你黎左，快啲幫我將張枱搬返屋企！」

但丁將尼祿拉過去，尼祿見到張辦公枱，忍唔住話，「屌，你幾時咁疊水？」

連水電帳單都交唔出嘅老仆街買左一張新枱，係賣左屎忽咩？

「老野你賣左屎忽咩？」佢忍唔住。

「千祈唔好話比蕾蒂知。」但丁同尼祿講，「我中左六合彩。」

「你呃人。我點都唔信，你肯定係賣左屎忽。」

「你就賣屎忽！丟那星！我真係賣屎忽就唔止新枱，連車都買到部啦屌你！」

但丁一嘢巴落尼祿個頭到。

「屌你喇，你比個屎忽我屌，我就幫你。」尼祿其實只係隨口噏，點知但丁竟然同意。呢種交易係唔係就係所謂嘅援助交際？新聞入面成日報中年男人冇錢用鋌而走險——

「妖，我早就知道你個衰仔想屌我好耐，睇你成日牛咁眼望住我對波同個屁股就知道。講實在你咸起嚟個樣同你老豆真係有九成似，爭在你老豆冇咁爛口，扑嘢時又唔撚多出聲就係。」

聽到但丁講佢個死老豆，尼祿又想起佢嘅「拿手好戲」，想起呢啲衰野，佢就成條撚火爆想找洞屌。

以上就係呢兩人喺DMC入面唔著衣嘅原因。

但丁喺果張枱上搖兩下自己嘅屁股，體態婀娜——反正佢本來就係守唔到寡嘅姣婆——要尼祿快啲，「你打惡魔都冇咁慢，都幾歲啦，唔通你縮陽？定係已經射撚左嚟？咁廢柴。」

「啪！」尼祿一嘢拍左落但丁個大屁股到，「唔好叫我廢柴！咁撚鐘意比人屌呀嘛？我依家就屌你個老屎忽！屌到你叫救命！」嘢都未講完就拿住支潤滑劑倒水咁倒，拿手指求其搞兩下跟住就插入去囉。

「屌你係咪小兒麻痺縮到旭唔撚到，你到底有冇出力㗎廢柴，我個窿都冇感覺嘅！」但丁又搖兩下屁股，相當不滿尼祿支小雞雞。

「噏乜柒呀屌你老哥，你個窿鬼撚鬆喎，我條撚咁粗都冇感覺你羞唔羞呀老嘢！」尼祿又拍左落但丁個屎忽，自己一定係癲左先喺呢度食貓面。

「屌你啦！你咪撚以為得你有屌啦！你條撚咁撚幼仲好撚意思話自己粗，死撚返屋企鑲幾粒鋼珠先再講啦死𡃁仔！」唔服氣比尼祿話鬆，硬係夾緊尼祿碌嘢幾下吸乾佢再串鳩佢。

尼祿亦唔服氣，諗住要點鬧佢個陣，用力拍左佢屁股好幾下，點知但丁好似好鐘意比人巴，果啲呻吟又甜又膩，令到尼祿碌棍又硬左少少。「依家係邊條撚樣比我屌姐？好意思話呢啲嘢啊屌你個西鬆Ｌ到鑲珠都冇撚用喎！」

「屌你啦仆街！」比尼祿打屁股時但丁的確又痛又爽，痛嘅係尼祿完全唔識留力只會鳩衝，爽嘅係睇到尼祿比自己搞到冇曬理性。

「被你屌緊嘅條鳩都粗撚過你！你好唔好意思呀嚇？出恆啲力啦係咪食唔撚飽呀你！？」

「乜撚話？有人屌你都應該感謝天地喇，仲係呢度喊乜鳩？咁鐘意條鳩你去比佢屌啊老野！」講完，尼祿一手托住但丁嘅春袋，一手攬住但丁個波。

比尼祿揸住個奶係咁搓仲𢲡住個春袋唔放，但丁差啲就叫左出嚟，心入面狂屌尼祿呢個衰仔果然同他個仆街老豆一撚樣都係鐘意大波嘅。

「咁次次黎搵人都睇住個老嘢嘅屁股仲係咁扯旗又係邊撚個on9仔？鐘意咪認囉，你係咪欠屌？」

但丁咁樣蝦蝦霸霸令到尼祿好火滾，𢲡住春袋嘅手改𢲡住但丁碌野，「哇，你好意思話我細，你條撚仲細過我，同繡花針冇分別，窿又鬆，你同我老豆喺魔界係咪天天搞野，搞到咁鬆？」佢放開但丁條撚，而家雙手揸住但丁對奶，又搓又捏， 「係咪生過仔呀你對奶好撚大啊淫蟲。」

「係搞又點撚樣，慘得過佢碌鳩大碌過你！」死唔認輸嘅但丁承認左佢係魔界同阿哥日扑夜扑，同時也反過來捉住尼祿對手喺自己個胸係咁搓，「咁撚鐘意要唔要飲兩啖奶啦小乖豬！」

唔甘心比人講屌細，又同佢個死老豆比，尼祿嘅下身忽然加左力道，好似想頂到但丁個肺咁樣用力。「好啊，你鐘意比人搾奶就黎啊！」尼祿將但丁翻過黎，咬住佢左奶又吸又舔，又忽然唸到佢地而家係傳教士體位，佢地係半魔，咁樣好撚諷刺。

「小弟弟仲未戒奶咩，咁鐘意就飲多啲啦♡」

但丁比尼祿頂到差啲射出嚟，好彩忍得住仲串翻尼祿，但係佢自己心唸今次仆街啦，串過頭激起尼祿把火，再咁落去唔得，點都唔可以比尼祿呢個死𡃁仔頂到投降嘅！

點知尼祿扑過頭，扑到魔人化，魔人屌好撚粗，又長又硬，但丁比尼祿扑到返左白眼，唔小心講出維吉爾呢三字，令尼祿更加唔爽，雙手揸住但丁嘅腰，翅膀搓緊佢對奶就加速衝刺。「屌你個西，淫魔，睇撚清楚係邊個屌緊你！」

坦白講，其實但丁都覺得自己係有少少錯，扑緊嘢叫錯名真係唔應該，但係同時又覺得尼祿使唔使咁撚嬲，個肺也就嚟比佢插到頂出嚟，奶都要比個衰仔揸爆，爽係好爽，但係都好撚攰。

正當但丁仲係到唸緊究竟係魔人化（九成會整爛張新枱）定係順翻尼祿條氣時，估唔到辦公室嘅魔力突然暴漲，然後就見到維吉爾喺條裂縫走撚左出嚟。

「呀哈♡哥哥你返黎啦？乜你唔係要去一個禮拜咩？提早咁多返黎係咪掛住我？」無視插喺屁眼嘅魔人巨屌同維吉爾一返黎就插喺要害嘅幻影刀，但丁完全係若無其事咁同維吉爾打招呼。

「但丁，我只不過係出左去三日，你使唔使咁飢餓咁快就勾引自己個仔來扑你？」睇到但丁個淫樣，維吉爾立即加碼插多兩刀。

本來尼祿睇到兩個老嘢無視自己喺度打情罵妙係好撚火滾，但係佢估唔到會係維吉爾口中聽到令佢非常震驚嘅事，仲嚇到佢立即大叫： 「等陣！乜嘢自己個仔！？？？」附帶一提，雖然尼祿好震驚，但係佢嘅身體依然好誠實咁繼續插完全冇停過。

「細佬，你冇同仔仔講你係佢老母？」維吉爾將屌拉出左黎，跳到枱上直頭餵但丁食big雞。但丁食得好開心，但係尼祿就冇咁樣愉快，佢一直想啱啱維吉爾講嘅到底係乜鳩。雖然好撚疑惑，但係誠實嘅身體冇停落黎嘅打算。同埋雖然好嬲維吉爾加入佢地，但阻人扑野，死左會俾人燒春袋架，佢唔想春袋俾人BBQ。

「老野，你啱啱話但丁係我邊個？」佢睇緊維吉爾，唔係好開心同佢share但丁嘅肉體。

維吉爾依然冷面，睇住尼祿，心諗點會佢生出呢個笨柒仔。「但丁係你老母。」

尼祿好似比雷打到咁樣僵，但佢碌野係冇停過。

維吉爾睇住尼祿個柒樣，完全可以感覺到但丁嘅蠢係影響尼祿影響得幾深，好在尼祿嘅Power算係唔錯，可以令佢勉強接受這對母子嘅蠢樣。不過有啲嘢仲係問清楚比較好。

「但丁，你仲未答我點解你冇同尼祿講你係佢老母喎？」

講真，有啲嘢唔提猶自可，一提把幾火。但丁一諗到當年維吉爾趙完鬆，捅佢幾刀又搞大佢肚仲拋弟棄子，出咗事返黎搵佢執手尾仲要扮唔識佢，真係啫都想咬爆佢。反正會再生，怕乜嘢？

「屌，講又點唔講又點？係咪講左就可以當冇事發生先？定係諗住知道我係佢老母就唔會扑我？咪玩啦！我夠係你孖生細佬啦！你扑我果陣有冇在撚意過呀？點睇都冇啦！！」但丁一路嗒住條啫一路狂鬧佢哥哥，屁股就好努力咁吸住係度狂插嘅尼祿。

「哇，你個仆街，但丁而家咁撚火滾，唔通你當年真係趙完鬆咁cheap精？我聽蕾蒂話你地又捅又插然後你就去撚左魔界，原來你咁渣男！」講完，尼祿就比佢渣男老豆巴左一野，一諗到佢斬咗自己隻手，就還拖巴左賤男。

維吉爾比自己個仔巴到亦魔人化左，但丁感覺自己嘅嘴快爛曬，呢對痴線父子冚家剷，係咪唔整死就佢唔爽？

「我話你哋呢對咸濕父子都係咁撚仆街，我就嚟比你哋捅到腸穿肚爛啦！」這句話一講完，但丁自己也嬲到魔人化，而張新枱亦都被但丁身上嘅高溫燒瓜咗啦。

只不過咁樣都係阻唔到維吉爾同尼祿繼續撲嘢，佢哋互啤咗一眼，就兩魔六手夾手夾腳捉住但丁，甚至還改咗姿勢，方便自己繼續插。

「你，你哋兩個仆街，死鹹蟲！唔好喇掛！？」

但丁比換咗體位，而家尼祿係火車便當，佢就係個便當呀屌，雖然諗到呢啲嘢有啲肚餓，但係而家俾人食嘅係佢呀屌！令但丁想唔到嘅係，維吉爾竟然將佢支魔人鳩插咗入嚟，痛到佢發唔出聲但又同時好撚好爽，食兩支魔人屌係以前冇過，想唔到可以咁爽。

「細佬，生多個仔比尼祿做細佬。」維吉爾話。

「屌你個仆街，我想要女！」尼祿拍左下但丁嘅屁股，「佢個屎忽咁樣大，一睇就知道係好生養嘅。」

但丁仲喺失聲狀態，想講「屌你父子，我冇話想生啊！」一諗到當年生尼祿時嘅磨難——生舊叉燒好過生尼祿——但丁就唔小心夾緊咗佢嘅通道，令尼祿父子爽到呻吟，仲射咗出黎。

但丁喊咗。

但丁估唔到嘅係，佢哋父子雖然每次見面都面左左，但係在扑嘢呢件事上面就咁撚齊心合力，玩完火車便當，又玩咗老漢推車，之後又好似比佢哋抱住玩騎乘，上面同下面都塞到滿一滿，總之比佢哋當毛巾扭嚟扭去插嚟插去，就算係打老哥嘅魔性面時都冇咁攰，佢搞到最後都冇左記憶。

當但丁醒過來，佢覺得全身散曬，個肚仲漲鬼住，唯一慶幸嘅就係果兩個衰嘢良心發現幫佢洗乾淨同放佢上床。

諗到又要經歷大肚十個月嘅歷程，但丁其實唔係好想生多仔仔，不過對衰野父子盯住佢唔讓佢做出傷身體嘅事，講白啲，佢比對仆街父子監禁喺DMC度十個月呀屌。後嚟蕾蒂嚟探望佢，仲笑佢哋係色魔家族，然後仲同佢討債務，屌那星！佢大咗肚冇工返喎，係要點比錢佢？

「咁你賣你屎忽囉！淫魔！」蕾蒂大力拍咗但丁嘅屁股，「反正你都有錢買張枱囉！」

「我賣你個死人頭啦！我個屎忽唔撚賣㗎！」

只不過一時財迷心竅賣比個衰仔就搞成咁，衰過一次仲唔怕黑咩，「不如咁，反正我生得出嚟一定係靚仔靚女，你認佢做契媽，唔使你湊，齋玩，有你著…嗚嗚唔！？」但丁都未講完佢嘅還錢大計，後面就伸出兩隻手阻止佢繼續發噏風。

後嚟但丁生咗兩天兩夜先生到對仔女出嚟。

「屌你兩個仆街，而家要點知邊個先係真老豆㗎？！我屌你班仆街冚家剷，趁地淋喇痴撚線，點撚解我會俾你哋搞啊？我一定係鬼迷心竅喇！」呢兩個仆街又想同但丁搞野，但丁想走佬都唔得。

「俗語說得好喇，吊那媽，頂硬上，你就消受多啲喇， **亞媽** ！」尼祿把爛口激到但丁好嬲，但係佢已經俾呢兩父子食定咗，屌！好想喊！

完（？）


End file.
